


恶趣味

by DunkelME



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, joyrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkelME/pseuds/DunkelME
Summary: abo都是ooc渣文笔
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 3





	恶趣味

**Author's Note:**

> abo  
> 都是ooc  
> 渣文笔

“呼...哈...”

已经经过两次高潮，裴珠泫身体已经不那么敏感 ，她眯着眼睛注视着在自己眼前晃动的身影  
看着alpha控制不住地发出声音，裴珠泫感到了些心灵上的快意  
离下一波高潮还有好一段，裴珠泫干脆闭上了眼睛等待

“姐姐”  
裴珠泫听到alpha在呼唤自己，便睁开了双眼，对上了视线  
“我们或许...可以那个...换个姿势吗？”

看得出来alpha要到了

离发情期还有两个星期，只不过一个人呆着太无聊了，把对方叫来自己房间消磨时间而已。裴珠泫在性爱方面说不上多开放，传统姿势算自己比较喜欢而且舒服的姿势，没有想要到要换姿势  
裴珠泫不想花太多体力在今天的性爱上

经过两轮，活塞运动带来的快感不上不下，裴珠泫开始感觉很烦躁，皱着眉头重新看向alpha，伸手抓住床头的手机，已经快零点了，正好也有些困意袭来

“我明早有通告，你好像也有吧，早点睡吧”  
裴珠泫撑起了上半身，示意她离开自己身体  
裴珠泫知道alpha忍着一次都没射出来

“姐姐...我...对不起...我不该提要求的，我马上就结束了……我们能再来一会儿吗”

裴珠泫直接往后退了一个身位  
“朴秀荣，已经很晚了，我明天拍摄浮肿你能负责吗？快睡吧，你要在这里睡也行，回你自己房间也行，别影响我就行。”  
说完把旁边的被子扯到自己身上转身不再理会朴秀荣

被强制打断的生理欲望，朴秀荣感觉鼻腔开始发酸

迟迟没有动作，裴珠泫转头看了一下朴秀荣

认识到现在也这么久了，朴秀荣除了五官长开点卸了妆还是一副小孩子的样子。现在只见那张童颜有了两行泪痕

算了。

裴珠泫用被子裹住自己赤裸的身体，撑起身子靠朴秀荣的方向坐去，伸出一只手托着朴秀荣的下巴用大拇指摩挲着

“怎么哭了，是我太过分了吗”

朴秀荣依然低着头

“没有，是我不争气”

“好了好了，这么漂亮的一张脸哭起来多难看，不哭了不哭了，是我过分了”

裴珠泫凑过去亲了亲朴秀荣的嘴角

“那我再给你五分钟好不好”


End file.
